User talk:JSquish
Archive 1 Ep 33 What did you think of Ep 33? Here's what I thought: Ape Mountain: The new area is quite cool and the music is great too, but there's just one problem: It is to be the setting of a trilogy, but looks like it only has focus on the altar. Also I found it a bit odd that when you drop or flick them off the mountain, you don't hear them or any tress rustling (you know, there's trees in the background, so when they land in them there should be some sound effect). Overall, I like the new area. Ape: It worked fine, but overall limited. His dance is funny though. Ritual: Good. A bit finicky, but fine. The possessed Pygmies look a bit creepy. Skin Pack: Brilliant! Being a gamer, I practically understood all the games referenced in it. There's a mistake however, you can make the doodler become a skeleton doodler (which is supposed to be from the halloween skin pack only). Also, I found it a bit odd that the T-Rex egg can't be turned into a Yoshi Egg. Story Editor Improvements: Adding Ape Mountain was a must, 'Jump Off Cliff' was a funny animation. And they fixed up the 'Freaked Out' animation. Overall, it was a good episode, but I think they could have done more, especially when it took two months to be released. Also, the leaderboards are missing two sacrafices: one for falling off cliff and one for being flicked off mountain. That's what I thought of the new episode, what did you think? MagcargoMan 07:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the new episodes are bad, but I think we shouldn't have to wait 5 weeks between updates, it should be 2 weeks like it used to be. By the way, I noticed that you archived your talk page. Would you like me to put it in a template so it looks a bit better (no offence). MagcargoMan 05:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was trying to do the archive box thing on your talk page like you said and I couldn't do it right, just revert my edits and I'll try again. MagcargoMan 06:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Haven't read it Sorry to be a let down, but I haven't actually read the comic (well, I did read the preview where they show the first 8 pages), so I wouldn't know that much about the gem of life or their personalities. I might need a link so I can read the comic again. I'll make the the pygmy ones, but I won't be able to make the Gem of Life, because I don't anything about it. P.S. I'm gonna add Ape Mountain to the poll, but I'm not sure if that will accidentally reset the poll, but that won't matter. MagcargoMan 06:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It reset the poll, it doesn't matter though, because some people might change their mind about there favourite now that Ape Mountain is in. MagcargoMan 06:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Link I need a link to that 8-page comic preview so I can make the rest of the Pygmy articles. MagcargoMan 06:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Plus I made a new article: Molten Lava Rock. MagcargoMan 06:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And: Winch. Tomorrow I'll make Bongos (which I've now made) and Altar. MagcargoMan 04:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Altar I thought I was going to make the altar article? I know I said I was gonna make it a few days ago, but my internet was lagging and I couldn't. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: We don't really have a deadline for articles to be made, so it's ok if we make them a few days later than we intend to. I'm not angry or anything, I was just saying. P.S. Thanks for mentioning me on the home page. MagcargoMan 06:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Firewood I think the firewood article shouldn't have been deleted. Sure it didn't have much, but it has it's own properties and everything (It was effected by gravity and could be picked up by the hurricane). MagcargoMan 03:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please. MagcargoMan 07:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievements? On Dead Rising Wiki, we have achievements, which reward you when you get certain amounts of edits. Do you think we should get them. It might bring in more editors. MagcargoMan 06:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I kind of already asked, and now we have them. I ask the user again if you don't want them for this wiki. MagcargoMan 05:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC)